


Aim to Please

by hiddlesohmy



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: A Loki/OFC Drabble as he tries to relax her. No warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim to Please

You dare deny me yourself? Do you really wish to give up on this chance to have me worship you? I see you tired right now, but trust me love I can make you feel better. Perhaps a little demonstration of how I can please you all night? Don’t pull yourself away from me. I promise you, you shall regret that when I start teasing you. Hmm, right there you’ll realize your mistake. No matter, I will nevertheless aim to have to under me tonight. Shall rain kisses upon you? Your shoulder? A bit lower, between your legs? You enjoy that don’t you. Yes, you’re walking away from me but even I can see the hesitance in each step you take further away from me.

As I grab your hand to make you face me, I see your flushed cheeks. You let out a small groan and back up against me. I told you didn’t I? Tonight you are my queen.


End file.
